


Wish

by AngelynMoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Suicide Attempt, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why call Kurt when he was about to commit suicide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Unrequited Karofsky/Kurt 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
!~ I wish that I could tell him how I feel. I wish I wouldn't worry 'bout what everyone else thinks. I wish he would just love me back. And I wish that everything would have a happy ending...but everyone has a dream...right?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

David tried again, dialing the number and hoping that he would pick up this time, but like every time before the other person didn't pick up, so David pulled out his suit, and laid it on the bed before he began to undress himself to put it on, at the very least he could save his parents the trouble of dressing him for his funeral.

David swallowed as he pulled his pants on, What if Kurt had answered? He thought, What would he have said, would he have told him the truth, or would he have asked Kurt to forgive him. Or would he have told Kurt what he planned to do? 

A few tears escaped his eyes and he scrubbed at them harshly, before he shrugged his shirt on and began to button it, No, he would not have told Kurt anything, he had just wanted to hear the other boy's voice one more time, one more time before he died. He was weak, weaker than Kurt had ever been, it had only taken a week for him to break, Kurt had only broken after he had taken his first kiss and threatened him, and he hadn't used his secret against him like someone else would have, God, David thought, I am weak and so stupid to think that someone like Kurt would want me. 

David carefully tied his tye after he tucked his shirt into his pants, thightened it and pulled his suit jacket on, he then walked into his closet and it was fitting that he die in a closet, he had spent so long there, metaphorically.

David looked at his phone, hoping that maybe Kurt had just been busy earlier but nothing...David dialed the number one last time and let the phone take him to voicemail, "Hello, you've reached Kurt Hummel, sing your song at the beep."

David breathed, hung up, and shut his closet doors behind him, at least he had heard Kurt's voice one last time, he thought as he closed his eyes and drifted.


End file.
